Data center technology is becoming increasingly important in today's world. Not only are individual users utilizing their mobile devices and computers for entertainment and other needs, but corporations also depend on enterprise computing systems to carry out mission-critical tasks. All these applications and devices are supported mostly by data centers.
Data centers typically comprise three major components: servers, network, and storage devices. Further, data center management software is typically used to manage these components in the data centers. For example, data center management software receives requests from end users and then composes appropriate resources of the data center to service these requests. Composed resources may include computing capacity, memory and storage sizes, NIC (Network Interface Card) speed, and VLAN (Virtual Local Area Network) ID (Identification).
However, conventional data center management software, such as Intel® RSD (Rack Scale Design), only supports basic single path non-HA (High Availability) storage pool compose, and require further improvements to better support requests from corporations and end users.